Mercury Natalia
by rosypancakes
Summary: Natalia Dragneel is kidnapped by her dark uncle when she was 12. She is now 15, and is told to revisit Fairy Tail, and to take over it. But, things happen along the way! Some NaLu, RoWen, GrUvia, JErza and others too! In progress- ('3') CURRENTLY DISBANDED D:
1. Chapter 1

**LittleMiss: Hello minna! Welcome to my second Story! I deleted my last one… So this one is gonna be 100 x better! Enjoy! ('3')**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

The guild was packed, everyone joyful and carefree. Lucy was resting in Natsu's arms, and looking down at the little baby she held so cautiously. Levy was sitting on the table behind them, playing with one of her twins, while Gajeel was playing with the other. Gray was sitting back, relaxed whilst Juvia was watching her son carefully, worrying that he might fall. A small girl ran up to Lucy and Natsu, and gave them something wrapped in tinfoil. She then turned around and ran to her friends. **"Oh Natalia…"** Lucy whispered, as she opened the tinfoil. **"It's beautiful, right? Just like our daughter."** Natsu said, grinning.

Soon it was evening, and people started clearing out the guild hall. At 7pm, it was only Mirajane and Cana left in the hall. **"We've turned this guild into somethin, right?"** Cana said, half drunken. Mira just turned round and smiled. **"Yea, you're right Cana. This guild has so many mini guild members. It's so cute!"** Soon realising that Cana had dozed off, Mira patted Cana's head and went back to sweeping.

 **DRAGNEEL HOUSEHOLD: 8PM**

Natalia ran up to bed as soon as she finished practising magic. She was taking a lesson from Mavis, who enjoyed teaching Natalia Fairy Law. Natalia tip-toed past Luke's room, [Luke is her 3 month old little brother] and flopped onto her bedsheets. **"Ahhhh… This feels good!" she said, soon dozing off.**

 **2AM**

Natalia was fast asleep, with her windows open. A creepy figure entered the room via window. It picked up the small child. Upon seeing a red Fairy Tail emblem mark on her left shoulder, the figure growled. **"Ah. Been a long time, right Zeref?"** said a calm and collected voice. **"Oh. Mavis. Excuse me for the intrusion, but I'll be on my way now."** He hid the child underneath his cloak. **"Give me the child back."** She tried hard to keep calm.

" **Go back to hell, Mavis."** She growled, and took off. Mavis dropped to her knees and started sobbing. She ran out the room to alert Natsu and Lucy.

 **It's most likely I'll do Chapter 2 today too, since this is a short chapter. Cya in a bit minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Uncle Zeref? That cloud looks nice." Mercury [Old name: Natalia] said, pointing up at a cloud that looked like a flower. Zeref opened one eye, and smiled. **"Innocent girl… Too bad she'll never know…"** he thought, remembering the last thing he said to Mavis.

" **Hey Mercury… How would you want to go the place you were born in?"** he asked calmly. **"I see, you want me to cause Chaos in a city?"** she said, knowing his plan. Zeref shrugged it off, and smiled. **"Can't you or Acnologia take me? I hate going on my own…"** Zeref started to get irritated. **"No, Acnologia is on a job today, and I'm busy. Go on your own?"** Mercury hesitated. **"Sure.."**

 **MERCURY P.O.V**

The place is Magnolia. It feels very familiar... No idea why. Anyway, I used my Dragon Force wings to travel. Though, I was kind of worried that my dress would get ruined. It was a black doll dress and a brown leather jacket draped around my waist, with my brown combat boots that I've had for years.

Thankfully, I got to Magnolia without my dress getting ripped. Now, I need to find a light guild called… Fairy Tail.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Mercury walks along the sidewalk, looking down at the water. She kneels before it, put her pale hands in the water. It felt wet, but it was a blissful feeling for her. She was about to stand up, when someone tripped over her foot. **"Ow!"** she yelped, clutching her foot. **"Oh… Sorry Miss!"** a male voice called out. Mercury turned to the person, who was reaching out his hand. **"I'm Jesse Fernandez. You?"** he grinned.

" **I'm Mercury Natalia."** Mercury said, smiling. She then noticed the blue Fairy Tail emblem on his hand. Upon noticing this, she asked him, **"Do you know what this emblem means?"** She showed him the red version on her shoulder. She looked him in the eye, and he answered. **"It means you're part of Fairy Tail, the best guild ever! But I've never seen you in the guild…"** he chuckled.

" **Could you take me there? If it isn't any trouble."** She asked politely.

" **Oh? Of course."** Jesse replied, grinning.

He grabbed her hand and they ran. She saw his red shaggy hair fall into his eyes, and how he blew them out his face. She immediately stopped thinking about it. They'd finally arrived at the Guild. **"Woah.."** she whispered, in awe. Suddenly, a blunette about her age rushed out, and hugged Jesse. She then realised he was holding hands with Mercury. **"Are you picking up homeless children up from the street again?"** the girl said, scowling at Mercury. Mercury felt deeply offended and she showed it. **"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I'm no homeless child."** She said, growling.

" **Whatever."** The girl said.

" **I'll introduce you guys… Yeah! Mercury meet Jailyn, Jailyn meet Mercury!"** Jesse hoped to break the tension.

" **Come in Jesse, everyone's been worried sick about you!"** she held his arm, begging him to come inside.

" **Wait, why are they worried sick? I was only gone for a few minutes!"** he exclaimed, concerned. Jailyn forced Jesse's hand out of Mercury's and took him inside. He looked back at Mercury, telling her to follow them. She nodded.

 **IN THE GUILD**

MERCURY P.O.V

Well… Can't say I'm impressed. That Jailyn was a pain in the backside. Anyway, I'm supposed to find a Natsu Dragneel here… Uncle Zeref said he was his brother. My father. Whatever, not like I care. I have to admit though, Jesse is cute. So it's no surprise he has fangirls. Though, he could be an asset to the plan. Nonononono… Zeref is misunderstood here…

Jailyn is the kind of girl who wears short skirts and tops that make boys fall for her. It doesn't look like Jesse falls for her. Thank goodness he isn't just a mindless asshole.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Jailyn had kept Jesse by her side for quite a long time. So, Mercury decided to explore until he was free. Walking past the bar, a small cup fell onto the floor in front of Mercury. She picked the plastic cup up, and Jailyn waited for her to give it to her. At least, it looked like Jailyn. This Jailyn looked shy and scared. Not to mention, she was wearing more concealing clothes than Jailyn did. "Are you Jailyn..?" Mercury asked the girl, without a second thought. The girl shook her head and took Mercury's hand and led her to the corner of the guild.

" **My name is Jaidyn. Jailyn is my twin sister. What about you?"** she started to smile a little.

" **Mercury Natalia. Nice to meet you, Jaidyn."** Mercury replied, grinning.

Jesse glanced at Mercury and gave her a thumbs up. Mercury grinned back. Jaidyn noticed this, and started to tease Mercury about it.

" **You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him..!"** she continued.

" **I- I do n-not! Besides… We just met!"** Mercury turned bright red, much to the amusement of Jaidyn.

Just at that moment, Mirajane walked over. **"Why hello there! I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?"** she asked, sweetly.

" **Uh… It's Mercury Natalia…"** she replied, scared.

"Natalia?" Mirajane froze for a second. She took in the details of Mercury's face and came to a conclusion. **Could this be Natalia from 3 years ago? No… she died though… It can't be her… Can it?** Mirajane thought, to herself. Unsure, she decided it wasn't her.

 **MERCURY P.O.V**

I need to put my plan into action… And quick too…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say right now, so enjoy the story minna!~**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Mercury was wondering whether it was a good idea to tell Jaidyn what her plan was. Maybe she'd tell and get Mercury kicked out? They'd only just met, but Mercury had her doubts.

 **JAIDYN P.O.V**

Mercury has been intensely staring at me for the past couple of minutes. What is she thinking? Her facial expression shows no sign of ANYTHING. I bet she thinks I'm Jailyn… My sister is NOTHING like me… I already reassured Mercury of that.

 **JESSE P.O.V**

I told Jailyn that I had to be somewhere, and thankfully, she let me go. She really is a pain… But I can't say that to a girl… I'm going to go see what Mercury and Jaidyn are up to. They seem to be getting on fine, so I assume they're already friends.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Jesse watched Mercury for a long period of time, admiring her confidence. And when Mercury turned to see Jesse, they blushed and Mercury would tell Jesse he could join them. Soon, it was time for the Guild Hall to close for the night, and that is when Mercury took her leave and followed Natsu, Lucy and a small boy.

" **Hey! Wait up, mister!"** she yelled, hoping Natsu would stop. Natsu did stop, and waited for the little girl to catch up to them.

" **Yes?"** Lucy answered this time. Completely ignoring Lucy, she asked Natsu:

" **Are you Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref Dragneel?"**

Natsu stopped in his tracks and grabbed the little girl's shoulders. **"Who told you that?"** was all he said.

" **Uncle Zeref told me."** She replied, completely calm.

" **UNCLE?"** Natsu practically yelled.

" **That must mean that you're our…"** Lucy trailed off, her hands to her mouth.

" **Natalia? Is that you?"** Natsu asked, scared.

" **My name is Mercury Natalia. Not just Natalia. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be addressed that way."** She replied, angry.

" **What has Zeref done to you?"** Lucy started crying, unable to control her tears.

" **What do you mean, what has he done to me? He's made me into the girl I am today! Without him, I don't know if I would've been alive today!"** she yelled, not caring about the passer-by's. Mercury was clearly pissed off, and showed it.

" **I think you should come with us. We need to tell you something, Mercury."** Natsu said, trailing off as he led the way to the Dragneel house.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER~~**

" **No… You're lying… THAT ISN'T THE TRUTH!"** Mercury cried and talked through her tears.

" **Nata- I mean Mercury… It is the truth…"** Lucy started crying too.

Just seconds later, a small orb appeared. Natsu jumped in front of Lucy, ready to protect her. The orb showed a telegram, from Zeref.

" **Well… Couldn't keep the truth secret for long."** he laughed, as if it was all a joke.

" **What do you mean, Uncle**?" More tears streamed down Mercury's face.

" **Natsu and blondie here are telling the truth. Anyways, I don't need you anymore. I have a new plan, without your presence."** he cackled this time.

" **What about Acnologia?** I need my best friend with me, at least!" she couldn't hold back anymore. She smashed the orb before Zeref could reply.

Mercury sank to her knees, unable to stop crying. **"Why does this always happen… To me?"**

The next day in the guild, Lucy and Natsu walked in, with Mercury holding little Luke's hand. She had bonded with her little blonde brother for a while now. There were streamers and banners everywhere, indicating it was Valentine's Day.

" **Hey Jesse, what's going on?"** she asked, clueless.

" **Oh, it's Valentine's Day! Do you know what it is?"** he asked, politely.

" **No, I don't. Could you tell me about it?"** she asked, equally as nicely.

" **It's a day all about LOVE."** He said, laughing.

" **Wow. Kind of seems pointless, don't you think?"** she replied, hazily.

" **Why'd you think that?"** he asked, kind of disappointed.

" **Well, because, if you're married, you express your love everyday of the year towards each other. It's the same with boyfriends and girlfriends. Don't you think?"** she replied, pleased with her answer.

Jesse just stared at her, and laughed. **"You have a point there, Miss Mercury."** He chuckled.

The, for that whole day, everyone was lovey-dovey. Jaidyn, Mercury and Jesse watched and made fun of all the lovebirds. **"Look, Romeo and Wendy just walked into each other, and now they're blushing!"** Jesse laughed, pointing.

" **Look at your parents Jesse! They're making out!"** Mercury fell over, laughing.

" **Look at yours, they're the most lovey!"** Jaidyn whispered, smiling while pointing at Natsu and Lucy.

Jaidyn and Jesse were the only people in the guild that knew Natsu and Lucy were Mercury's parents, since she told them.

 **2:56PM**

The guild was already clearing out, most couples going to do 'IT'. Jaidyn, Jesse and Mercury were sitting at a table, drinking milkshake. It was then, that Jailyn sashayed over, and put her 'chest' up in Jesse's face.

" **Uh… Is there anything you need, Jailyn?"** he asked, politely as he could.

" **Well, now that you mention it-"** Jailyn was about to continue, but her mother stopped her.

" **M-Mom!"** Jailyn yelped, which made Jesse even more uncomfortable.

" **What in the heck are you doing honey?"** Juvia looked at a suffocating Jesse.

" **N-Nothing! Mercury just pushed me, and Jesse caught me!"** she said, yelping.

Juvia eyed Mercury carefully, who in her defense, said:  
 **"Don't drag me into this, you slag**!" she yelled.

" **Slag? Excuse me? I'M NO SLAG, YOU ARE!"** Jailyn shot an Ice-Make Blast at her.

Mercury didn't dodge, and got hit by the Ice Blast. It didn't affect her though. Mercury simply just sucked up the magic particles from it. Her eyes turned black, and she finally attacked.

"CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!" Mercury screamed at the top of her voice.

Jailyn got caught up in the attack, and was slammed into the brick wall. **"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW, YOU WHORE!"** she yelled, obviously angry.

" **ICE- MAKE CANON!"** she yelled at the top of her voice.

Jaidyn and Jesse came into the middle of the fight before anything else could happen.

" **Just STOP!"** they both yelled in unison.

And that was where the rivalry began…

 **I'll try and write more, hang in there maybe? See you, minna!~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for so many viewings! Nice to know I'm acknowledged, minna!~**

NATSU P.O.V

I just heard what Mercury got up to last night. I'm SO PROUD!

Luce said it's bad to think it was good. She and Juvia gave a good talking to their daughters.

MERCURY P.O.V

That bitch better not mess with me again… I went easy on her, honest. I'm glad Acnologia taught me Dragon- Slayer magic. It came in REAL handy.

After that misfit, Jesse couldn't look at me in the eye. I think it was because I lied to him about having magic… Whoops?

Jaidyn is kind of pissed too. But she said it's only because she wants to protect me. She told me that the last girl that fought with her ended up DEAD.

Of course, I don't believe that kind of bull. This morning Mom was back to normal, cleaning whilst Virgo made breakfast. She calls me 'Princess Jr'. It's quite nice, to be honest…

NORMAL P.O.V

When Lucy and Natsu walked into the Guild Hall, the first thing they did was go over to the Request Board.

" **What job should we get?"** Lucy whispered, scanning the board.

" **Depends. We taking Mercury and Luke with us?"** Natsu replied, staring at Lucy.

Mercury sat down next to Jaidyn, who was reading a book. There was two other kids, sitting next to her.

The boy instantly stood up, and introduced himself.

" **Gale Redfox. Jaidyn's told me a lot about you**." He smiled, and glanced at Jaidyn.

Jaidyn was blushing. Did she like him?

The girl, however, remained seated, while smirking.

" **Gotta hand it to you, that was one heck of a fight you put up yesterday."**

Gale nudged the girl, telling her to introduce herself.

" **Right… I am Lola Redfox."**

" **Nice to meet you, Lola and Gale**." Mercury smiled.

She'd made some new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for so many views! I'll be doing this weekly, since SCHOOL. Sorry**

 **I'll make it up to you guys when I start my next fanfic.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

 **MERCURY P.O.V**

Dad and Mom were still in bed when I woke up, and I decided to go to the bathroom. I walked to a blue door, thinking it was the bathroom. Careful not to wake anyone, I slowly turned the handle and walked in. I saw a bed, a window, bookshelf and several posters. Upon closer inspection, these posters were of people in the guild. Photos. Just as I was walking over to the boy, I realised who he was. Luke.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

As Luke slept peacefully, Mercury decided to change her name. Something similar to Natsu's? Or Lucy's. **"Nashi."** Was all she simply said.

 **3 HOURS LATER~~~**

Mirajane walked over to Jesse, seeing his wistful face. **"What's wrong, sweetheart?"** she said.

" **Mercury lied to me. About her magic, I mean."** He seemed on the verge of tears.

" **I'm sorry. I really am."** A voice came, from behind them.

" **I'll make it up to you, promise. We can go on a job?"**

" **No, we're not allowed."**

" **Well, why not?"**

" **We need adult supervision, Einstein."** He sounded irritated.

" **Aw, well tough. I'll just go on my own. See yah!"** with that, she walked off.

 **A FEW LATER-**

" **Jaidyn, wanna go on a job?"**

" **Ooooh. Sure!"**

" **Let's take this one!"**

It was an S- Class mission.

" **We aren't S- Class yet though!"**

" **So what?"**

" **It's dangerous!"** Jaidyn started to cry.

" **Woahhh… Please come? Jesse said no…"**

" **Okay… I'll be strong for you!"**

" **That's the spirit!"**

Gale and Lola had also agreed to join too, when Jesse finally caved in and agreed.

" **I don't want anyone getting hurt because of you, Mercury."**

" **Oh yeah, I went ahead and changed my name! Want to know my new one?"**

They all looked up, curious.

" **What is it?"** Jaidyn asked, smiling.

" **Nashi."** Then, she picked up the mission leaflet and they set out.

 **Sorreh for the INSANELY short chapter, but I have to go to bed now. There's a funeral I have to be at tomorrow. Cya minna!~~**


	6. Final?

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Nashi and Jaidyn were walked across the landing of Fairy Hills, waiting for Lola. Gale had already met up with Jesse, and they were at the meeting point.

" **Where's Lola?"** Jaidyn asked, obviously bored and annoyed.

" **She's probably getting ready maybe…"** Nashi replied, trying to think of an excuse.

Jaidyn lightly shook her head. She mustered up a smile and sat down on the carpet, legs crossed.

" **Sorry I'm late."** Lola said, tapping them both on the shoulder from behind.

Jaidyn smiled, and so did Nashi. **"No worries, but we should get going."** She said.

 **5 MINUTES LATERRR~~~**

" **Where were you guys?"** Jesse said, irritated.

" **Nowhere."** Jaidyn pouted.

" **Jesse? Is that you?"** a girl about the same age as them called.

" **Evelyn? God, what are you doing here?"** Jesse asked, reaching out in the dark.

Instead, he stumbled onto Nashi and fell on her. He turned a light shade of pink upon seeing her wide eyed face. He remained on her for a couple of seconds until the lights suddenly turned on.

"What the heck?" Laxus was there, looking down at the two.

"L-Laxus!" Gale stuttered, and backed away with Lola.

"I-It's not what it l-looks like!" Jesse literally jumped off of Nashi in embarrassment.

"Sure…" he smirked.

 **Uhmmmmm**

 **How to put this…**

 **I am going to discontinue this piece for a while D:**

 **I'm going to be doing NaLu, JeRza, GaLe and etc only stories for a bit.**

 **I'll return to this one, no worries!~~**


End file.
